Living Dreams
by Honourable Fool
Summary: AU. Relena and Heero are normal teenagers living half a world apart and struggling with living in a world that tends to disappoint. Will they manage to find love, happiness and a place to call home? 3xR 1xR CxOC 4xC 2xH 5xS Romance/Angst/Drama
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Ok, ok, I know this isn't what I promised, but I already have several chapters written on my computer and to be honest it was bugging me just sitting there and not getting out. Now, the title was really hard to come up with so when you Review tell me what you think of it. Also, this first chapter is very confusing and highly cryptic to I guess I won't be surprised if I don't get too many replies. No matter what I'll be posting the second just so you guy's can get an idea of what's going on. Really this is more of a prologue, but whatever. It is what it is. Now, this is an AU idea that came rather out of no where for me. It jumped me, beat me over the head, dragged me home and is currently keeping me hostage. I have never written an AU before so bare with me please. As always I try to devote myself to the characters and keep their core's true to the anime characters I fell in love with. There will be some OOC regardless because of the different lives they have taken up, but still I ask my readers to be diligent and look for it and inform me when you see it. I will keep it to a bare minimum, I promise. But I'll stop talking your ear off and let you get on with the prologue. Let me know what you think and if I should update.

Disclaimer: /appears in Wing Zero/ I own Gundam Wing! I am officially stealing it along with Zero and Heero! MWAHAHAHA! /Sunrise pops up and realizes she is only in a chibi Zero/ never mind! /mutters/ Sunrise owns Gundam. I just get to borrow it for a bit. BUT HEERO IS MINE!! /gulp/ scratch that!

Living Dreams

Chapter 1: A Passing Crash

By: Honourable Fool

* * *

The radio was blaring as loud as it could go. It wasn't enough. He pulled over to the side of the road before reaching the highway and flipped on the interior lights. Sliding down onto the floor in the front, he soon had the panel beneath the stereo removed and was delicately fingering the various colored wires there as if he were gently pleasing a lover. A moment later he found the right ones and through some expert finagling and twisting of wires he managed to coax out several more decibels from the speaker system.

Smirking triumphantly, he sat back on the seat again, and made the motor purr a few times before burning rubber and peeling out of there. The black Mitsubishi Eclipse accelerated beautifully under his slightest urging, the wind whipping through his chocolate brown hair as he flew down the highway. A rare smile donned his lips as the speakers blasted painfully and the air stung his face. Above him the night sky was a milky black with thousands of stars and a silver moon shining low in the northeast. It was only about two in the morning, but this time of year the moon rose late.

Throwing back his head he watched the tiny dots in the sky, wondering what it would be like to be up there, in the cold, unforgiving emptiness of space. A chill ran through his body and a crazy urge filled him to make the stars chase him instead of him chasing the stars and he pushed the pedal to the metal, not letting go. A mad laugh escaped him as he flew down the road, knowing very well how crazy this was in the back of his head, but not caring, wanting only to go faster.

As he rounded a corner he felt the car trying to pull out of his grasp, he held on tight, but it wasn't enough. A moment later he felt the car bump something and his world began to turn as he felt completely weightless. It all seemed to happen in slow motion even as it happened faster than he could possibly grasp. The stars were beneath him and above his head was the pavement, seeming miles away. The car continued its roll in midair, landing on its right side and smacking him into the door. But its momentum continued to carry it over, onto its tires, and over one more time onto its left side where it slid a little before screeching to a halt.

The boy hung there a moment, dazed and uncertain. His right arm was stinging where it had smashed into his door and the seat belt that he had mysteriously put on at some point was the only thing holding him from falling to the passenger door and the pavement. It was starting to cut into his body uncomfortably. Slowly he pushed himself upright, left hand unsteadily braced against the center console. His neck was killing him already from whip lash and he suddenly realized his entire body was shaking and he couldn't breathe except in short, shallow gasps.

Suddenly a blinding light surrounded him and he lost his leverage in its glare. Raising his hand to shade his eyes he saw a car approaching where his was lying across the road. This wasn't good!

"Shit!" His hand began to scrabble at the seatbelt, trying to unlock it quickly as he attempted to pull his legs underneath him for his fall. Neither his legs nor the seatbelt did what he wanted. Glancing up he suddenly realized something worse. The car wasn't slowing down!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He growled, his voice husky with airbag dust. His scrambling became more desperate, but not more focused. He couldn't get the seat belt loose! The other car was driving directly towards where he sat. He decided to try and pull his body free, but the second he tried to put his weight on his right arm it screamed in pain and he gritted his teeth against it, tears streaming in his eyes. There was nothing he could do. This was his death.

At the last second the car swerved as its distracted driver looked up and saw a car sitting in the middle of the road. But it wasn't soon enough. The SUV smacked right into the hood of his car, the windshield smashing completely at this point and showering the hunched over boy with glass as his rear end spun around to meet the end of the other car.

All he heard was a horrible crunching sound as his sight failed, and he knew no more.

* * *

At that precise moment, halfway around the world, Relena Darlian passed out in the middle of her math class.

* * *

AN/ Who was in the car crash? Why did Relena pass out? What is this crazy world I've introduced you to? What the H E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS is going on? You don't know, do ya? Review and I might just tell ya! Oh, and below is Inazuma Akai's wonderful 5 star rating system! Please use! And if you like PM her for permision! but don't even tink about stealin' it!

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:  
1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!  
2 stars – This story needs a face-lift in the worst possible way…  
3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.  
4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!  
5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

TTFN!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2:1

AN/ Alright! Somehow (I'm not too sure) I broke through the dumb block and got my metaphorical pen back from the gremlins. So I finished edits to the second chapter of this and here it is. Now, I am actually re-posting this because I thought about it and the original chapter 2.1 was still _way_ too long. I have now cut chapter 2 into four pieces and will be reposting the rest of the chapter as seperate chapters. I hope that this way it'll be a bit more managable. Sorry for the confusion! I guess I just gotta learn to reign in my blabber mouth. Oh well. Here's 2.1. More to come!

Disclaimer: /mutters unintelligably/ mumble-rumble /Wufei prods in bottom with Nataku's beam glaive/ ACH! Fine! I don't own Gundam Wing! And you can wipe that smirk off your face Wufei before I have Sally do it for me! Wufei: Injustice!

Living Dreams

Chapter 2.1: The First Awakens

By: Honourable Fool

* * *

The light was much too bright here. And the room stunk of that sterilized, clean smell. Shadows flitted across the light and muffled voices could be heard. Where was she?

Relena opened her eyes to find herself in the nurse's office. She was in one of the smaller rooms off the waiting room with a light much too bright for comfort filtering through the translucent glass of the door. The bed beneath her was lumpy and uncomfortable, ironic considering how expensive and hoity-toity this school was. She sat up quickly but regretted it almost immediately. Her head was spinning.

"What do you mean, everything is under control?" Her father's voice seemed to slam against her dazed senses even as it echoed through the wood. "She is my daughter and she needs _proper_ medical attention! You should have taken her to the hospital!" A low hum that was the nurse's voice made its way through the door as well in quiet tones that seemed to try and calm him, but it did little good. "How _dare_ you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am? Do you know how much I pay this damn school in tuition _and_ generous donations? And _I_ get _this_ treatment?"

And there it was at last! Truly this was not about her at all, but entirely about him, his money and his reputation.

"Now, now dear, that's enough. I'm sure she's only doing what she thinks is best for Relena." Her mother's voice was a bit too loud as it floated dreamily through the door. Distantly, Relena wondered how many little yellow pills she had already taken today before coming here.

There was a heavy sound of her father sitting back down again before the nurse's mellow tones took over the conversation. Relena didn't bother to listen. She just wanted her parents to go away. It's not like they cared at all. Father was always too busy with work to care about his family. And as for mother… Mother loved only three things in this world; her yellow pills, her Vodka martinis, and her Latin pool boys. It was disgusting. She hated it. And she hated them. All she wanted was for them to leave.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching the door and the nurse's voice saying, "I'll just check and see if she's awake. If she is, I'll allow you to see her briefly. But if she is not than I really must insist that you leave and allow her to rest."

Relena had only the second in which the nurse paused to make sure there were no objections in which to flop back down and arrange herself so that she looked like she was sleeping, before the door opened, flooding the small, confined space with harsh white light.

Moving to stand beside her bed, the nurse called, "Ms. Relena?" in a voice that was a little too loud for the tiny room. "Ms. Relena." she called again, but this time close to her head. A second later a breathy whisper filled her ear as she said, "I know you're really awake." Relena's eyes popped open before she could stop them. "Don't worry," the nurse continued before she could do anything else. "If you don't want to see them give a tiny shake of your head and I'll tell them you're asleep."

A huge wave of gratitude rushed through her for this wonderful, kind young woman before her who had never looked so beautiful! As she gave a small shake of her head, a strong urge washed over her to kiss the woman in thanks before she was able to remind herself that she was not a lesbian, and even if the nurse was such an act would not be welcomed. Instead, the nurse smiled sweetly and nodded a little in understanding, before standing up over her again.

"Ms. Relena!" she called one final time in a voice that Relena now understood to be theatrically loud. Winking at her, she turned away from the girl's horizontal form and shut the door behind her, blocking off most of the light that had been coming through moments before. Relena watched her go, sitting up the moment the door was closed. "I'm sorry," she could just hear the nurse saying. "But you're daughter is still asleep. I'm afraid you can't see her now."

"WHAT?!" her father hollered. She winced.

"Mr. Darlian, may I remind you that you are currently in an infirmary and you must keep your voice down to remain here." The nurse's voice was firm and commanding and more than a little condescending. It clearly reminded him that he was in her domain and, rich as he was, he did not have free reign here.

"Easy dear." Her mother chimed airily.

"You're sure she's asleep and not comatose or dead?" he demanded rudely in a would-be restrained voice. Relena held back a derisive snort.

"I am quite sure, Mr. Darlian." The response was short and in a tone that ended all conversation.

For a moment there was only silence. Then, "Very well."

The sounds of two sets of feet standing and making their way out of the office came through the door before a loud snap that wasn't quite a childish slam cut them off entirely. A moment later the nurse came back in again and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. She took a moment to feel Relena's forehead and check her pulse while Relena sat quietly, waiting. She just sat there watching the woman she had never paid much attention to. She was not much taller than Relena with a petite form that suggested she would not be getting much larger than she already was. Thick brown hair was pinned back behind her head, a little falling loose around her neck, and helped to secure the small, white nurse's cap she wore on her head that matched the white uniform she wore. She was not impressively pretty, but Relena still thought her to be an absolutely lovely woman for her actions today.

When she was satisfied with Relena's well being she turned to her at last, fixing the girl with a firm stare that she felt must have gone very nicely with the commanding tone she had just used on her father. As she looked into those eyes she noticed that they were a deep, chocolate brown like her hair. Chocolate brown… What did that remind her of?

"Have you eaten lunch today?"

Relena blinked. Her tone was not the soft, sympathetic one she had used when she came in before, but a harsh one, like what she had used on her father. Coupled with the look she found it very intimidating. "Lunch? Er-um… Uh, no. Right now is my math class and that's before my lunch." Her voice gained strength as she spoke. "Well, I'm sure class is over by now and my friends are probably sitting in the cafeteria wondering where I am." She tried to laugh a little, but found it hard under that stare.

For a moment the nurse just looked at her, her eyes boring into her as if trying to detect the lie. Pursing her lips a little, she said, "I don't think so." Relena only gave her a confused look so she continued. "All lunch periods ended an hour ago."

All propriety flew out the window as her mouth dropped in shock. "An _hour_ ago? How long have I been here?"

"Two of your classmates brought you down to me about two hours ago." Disbelief numbed her. How could this be? This was not good at all! "Ms. Relena, what was the last meal you ate?"

"Breakfast." She responded automatically, not even feeling her mouth move. Again the nurse's eyes seemed to try to pierce straight through her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Pagan always makes sure I eat before I leave."

"Who is Pagan?"

Relena winced a little before replying, "Our butler" very quietly, as if whispering it would make it less true. Quickly she followed it with, "He and his wife essentially raised me." And fixed the nurse with a stern look of her own, as if daring her to laugh or challenge her claim.

"I see. Well then, perhaps I should have called _them_ in instead." She smiled as she said this, wanting to ease the girl's mistrust. It was not unusual for students to come in to her and ask that their servants be called instead of their parents. But still, this Pagan seemed to be lucky. By her willingness to defend him she could tell that unlike some rich kids she truly loved and appreciated the people who really raised her and did not look down on them at all. "I'm sorry about the 3rd degree but I just have to make sure that you're not one of those girls trying to starve yourself."

Relena blanched at the thought. "Oh, no! I couldn't! I love chocolate way too much for that!"

The young woman laughed. "Well I can't guarantee you any of that, but I can go down to the lunchroom and get you something. Lie down and rest awhile while I do that."

Relena smiled her thanks, lying back down obediently, and watched her leave. As the door softly closed behind her, her mind wandered and her eyes drifted towards the ceiling. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was Mrs. Sweetman writing notes on matrices when suddenly she felt herself falling and everything went black. No, there was something before that. She had been staring at the board, but had stopped taking notes. There was something…

A flash of night sky and chocolate brown locks streaming in the wind came to her and then was gone again. Had she been daydreaming? She never daydreamed, not even when she was a child. Closing her eyes she tried again to remember, digging deep for that flash of memory. There had been a car, a black convertible. _He_ had been in it. The car was going fast… too fast. It had flipped over. And then something hit it. A dark blur.

Relena opened her eyes again, her pulse racing. Was that it? That was the last thing she remembered before passing out. What did it mean?

* * *

AN/ Oh! That's actually... short! I'm impressed with myself! Anyways, Relena's parents probably seem highly OOC from the anime, and trust me they're only gonna get worse. If you wanna cut into me for it, go right ahead! Just know I'll probably laugh it off and not take it seriously. This is how I needed their personalities to be in order to tell the story I wanted. Don't worry, I'm sure there are other things you'll hate me more for as we go along. So I can deal with this. KK! Review and it'll make me happy and want to get out more chapters quicker! I already am 6 chapters in and all the early ones need is editing (and cutting apparently!) and they're set to go! So hit the button for instant editing inspiration! And don't forget Inazuma-sama's five star guide! TTFN!

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:  
1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!  
2 stars – This story needs a face-lift in the worst possible way…  
3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.  
4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!  
5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?


	3. Chapter 2:2

AN/ Update for anyone who read the first edit of chapter two: I decided it was too long as is so I cut the chapter up into smaller (more managable) portions and am re-posting the subsequent chapters. Nothing has really changed within the story so you don't have to reread unless you want to. And now for chapter 2.2! Enjoy!

**WARNINGS**: This chapter contains romanticism of smoking and refrences to underage drinking. Nothing written here represents the author's oppinions.

Disclaimer: /sitting at desk and daydreaming out window/ Oh, Trowa! /blinks/ What? Oh, no. I don't own it! /mutters/ bubble-burster!

Living Dreams

Chapter 2.2: Riding in Cars with Trowa

Honourable Fool

* * *

"Wow! What do you suppose that means?" Catherine asked her.

It was after school already and Relena had just been released from the nurse's office with a promise that she would get a ride home from school. Luckily for her, her best friend's new boyfriend had just gotten a brand new Porsche and was willing to give her, her brother and their friend a ride home. Catherine was just accompanying Relena as she went around to the classes she had missed while under the nurse's care to beg forgiveness for missing and get any make-up work she needed. Mrs. Sweetman's class had been the last and the two girls had just left it for Relena's locker. Seeing the site of the incident brought on Catherine's questions about what had happened and Relena had only just finished telling her about the weird daydream a moment ago.

"I have no idea what it means." She sighed, her mind already having exhausted that particular question.

Her friend was silent a moment before asking, "And you're _sure_ it was him in it?"

"Yes, Catherine, I think I'd know him by now!" she snapped, then immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Cat. But I've just spent the last hour lying on that horrid, lumpy bed and mulling over the same questions."

But her friend only smiled. "Oh, I know. Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm much too perky to allow a bit of snapping to bring _me_ down, Ms. Queen Relena of the Earth!" She mocked a theatrical bow to her friend and Relena swatted in annoyance at her head. But Catherine only danced away gracefully before falling back in step with her. "Anyways, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. I'm not worried. And if I'm not, you shouldn't be either."

There was a moment of contented silence between them, and then Catherine was hugging her. Relena was too surprised to act at first, but was able to make herself relax into her friend's warmth. It had been so strange to her, at first, getting used to Catherine's lack of physical boundaries. She was never inappropriate, but she had a tendency to hug people she liked or suddenly reach out and touch them. In Relena's world this physicality was unheard of. She had been touched by Pagan and his wife when she was a child, but no one ever touched her anymore. Not until she met Catherine. Over the past year and a half her new best friend had slowly taught her to welcome other people's touch, to enjoy that small sign of affection between friends… or more.

By the time they reached Relena's locker there was nothing else of her day to talk about so Catherine began to tell her about her new obsession; Steller Sea Lions. Apparently they were the largest breed of sea lion and their numbers were slowly dwindling due to everything from accidentally being caught in fishermen's nets to fishermen hunting and killing them because they were considered pests. It was the latest campaign in a long line of water-related campaigns all started from polar ice caps melting and Polar Bears dieing as their habitats disappeared. Relena still had a small, stuffed Polar bear from that one. But this was what Catherine did. She found a cause, usually animal related, and devoted herself to it for a time, giving money and trying to raise awareness. Her backpack was nearly covered in little awareness pins and badges, a small outline remaining where she didn't have the heart to cover up the purple kitten stitched in the center.

Closing her locker and heading for the front entrance, Relena watched her friend, still listening to all that she said. Everything she wore was black and purple from the (illegal) striped, non-uniform socks, to the striped arm-socks with holes cut for her fingers and thumb, and even the striped cloth that she folded small as a head-band and wrapped over the top of her head to keep back the shoulder length brown curls that flew wild about her face and elegantly brushed her pale cheek. Catherine was taller than her, almost completely legs, with a nice small torso that looked cute in anything. Her lavender eyes sparkled in contrast to her chestnut hair, a fine complement to her purple and black wardrobe. She was so beautiful, Relena thought, that it wasn't fair.

Unlike her friend she was shorter, though still a little petite, her limbs seemed to threaten becoming larger, more powerful, as if she were meant for a man's world. And perhaps she was. She had the ideal rich-kid look; fair skin, honey colored hair that wasn't quite blonde or brown, and summer-sky-blue eyes, big and bright. She was such a carbon copy of all the other girls in this school it made her sick. Her only consolation was that her appearance looked as natural as it was, unlike some of the other girls. Yes, her mother liked to remind her, she would make a beautiful trophy wife some day to sit on some man's mantel, all dressed and saddled like a prize winning horse, and left to be alone. Forever.

That's why she envied her poorer friend. Catherine had no such family expectations. She was here to learn because she was intelligent and had won grant money (and because the school wanted a few poor kids like her and her twin brother to make them look good) and would surely go far one day. Catherine could do as she liked with her life, could see the world. Perhaps she'd join the circus. Relena would love that kind of freedom.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they walked out of the front doors and uncharacteristically warm March sunlight hit them in the face. Their early spring jackets were draped forgotten on their arms as they emerged onto the impressive front lawns of St. Gabriel's High, a light breeze ruffling their khaki skirts and white, short-sleeve button downs with the school badge stitched hideously over their left breasts.

Immediately Catherine threw her arms out, twirling elegantly in the warmth and said, "Ah, New England! Does it get any better?"

"Or any more confusing." Relena laughed.

Catherine giggled too. "I suppose not. Of course, if it weren't for Global Warming…"

Seeing an opportunity to cease the coming diatribe before it could start, Relena called out, "Oh, is that your _boyfriend's_ new car?" and pointed to something just beyond her shoulder.

Catherine turned, more at the word "boyfriend" than anything else, and immediately grinned. With a joyous squee of delight she hopped into a run, leaving her friend behind, and raced for her boyfriend. Gregory Hollman pushed off from where he was leaning against his metallic blue Porsche convertible and grinned widely just before catching the leaping girl in his arms. He was a year older than them, in the junior class, and was also a new comer to the area. His parents had just moved to New York from Illinois or somewhere like that and were eager to fit in and show their rich neighbors how well off they were. Thus a brand new Porsche for a kid who only just had a learner's permit. He was taller than Catherine by a good amount, his hair twisted into small black dread locks that hung around his ears and fell into his eyes. He was black, with those big, sexy lips that only black men can pull off, and a voice that promised to fall into a bass range soon enough. Relena only hoped that he was really as good for her friend as he was handsome.

Following slowly behind, Relena stopped beside Catherine's twin, an equally tall, leggy boy by the name of Trowa. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than his sister's, not as chestnut, and was a point of ridicule in school. It was short in the back but in the front he had grown it out long until his bangs, gathered in one great sheet, covered half his face at all times. She liked the way it looked; it made him seem mysterious. Her only problem with them was that she could only ever see one of his beautiful, deep green eyes at a time, like a dark emerald set in his pale face with faint, Latin lines. As she approached him she noticed he had already removed his uniform and was dressed in his usual black; a long sleeve T underneath a short sleeve one that today had written across his chest in small, red letters, "I see crazy people". His black jeans were slightly baggy with a couple tears in them and a thick silver chain connected to his studded belt and led to his wallet in his back pocket. A thick leather spiky bracelet was on each wrist with various silver chains and he had on his usual mesh of silver necklaces, some with pendants that held various meanings for him. Tighter around his neck, however, was a chain of large, silver balls. This was one of Relena's favorites because whenever she was drunk or feeling exceptionally silly she liked to play with it and would giggle to Catherine, saying she was playing with her brother's balls. Trowa would just turn away, trying to hide his blush behind his formidable bangs.

"Hey, Trowa." Relena called brightly.

His voice was very soft as he said, "Hey" in return then continued smoking the clove in his hand, careful not to blow the smoke in her direction. She watched him suck on the little black stick then carefully release the smoke from his mouth by forming a little "o" shape with his lips. Relena watched with rapt fascination as he licked his lips, a small show of pink all she saw of his tongue, before raising the fag to his waiting mouth. Personally she did not like smoking; just the idea of it filled her with disgust. But something about Trowa… watching him, it just seemed so – sexy!

"Everything alright, Relena?" she jumped at the sound of his voice, realizing with a blush that she had been staring.

"Yeah! Yes. I'm fine. I'm just a little spacey today." His green eye seemed to try and penetrate behind her hastily gathered wits before he nodded and turned back to smoking.

She was not the only one startled by his sudden speech though. Behind her Catherine pulled quickly away from her intimate greeting of her boyfriend, suddenly remembering her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry! I almost forgot!" she said. Relena noticed her lipstick was more than a little smeared and for a moment felt a twinge of jealousy. Straightening herself and breaking the close contact she had had a second before, Catherine ignored the playful, hurt look her boyfriend gave her and turned to her friend. "Greg, you remember my friend Relena. Relena Darlian."

Collecting his own dazed mind quickly, manners took over and he reached out a hand to her before her name registered. "Darlian? As in…"

"As in my father is the Vice President and co-owner of ECA."

For a moment Greg seemed to be a little star struck. "Wow. I had no idea."

She wrinkled her nose a little as she said, "Yea, I try not to spread it around." There was a bit of an awkward moment as Greg processed this, his mouth working soundlessly as he thought of things to say and then discarded them. Suddenly a loud "Ahem" came from behind Relena as Trowa apparently coughed a little on his smoke. It was then that Greg realized he was still shaking her hand and he let go quickly, embarrassment shining in his eyes, and mumbled an apology.

Trying to overcome the awkward moment, Relena asked, "So, where're Quatre and Dorothy? Aren't they here?"

"No, they had to go home a little early. They couldn't stay after at all. But Quatre was especially worried about you."

"Oh, that's right!" Greg chimed in, glad to have something to speak about. "Are you alright? I heard you had a little, uh – accident today." He fell into awkwardness again, wondering if he should have mentioned it at all.

But Relena waved it away with a smile and a small, well-practiced hand motion. "It was nothing. I just fell asleep. That's all."

"Good." He smiled, missing the meaningful look Catherine gave Relena that she too tried to ignore. She had felt Trowa's eyes on her back when Greg asked her about her fainting spell, but now that tingling feeling was gone and she heard him breathe out a little heavily as he blew smoke from his mouth. A strong urge to watch overcame her that she struggled to fight down.

"Well, should we head home?" Catherine asked breaking the awkward moment that had been caused by Relena's distracted silence.

"Sure." Greg said. "Everyone in. Catherine, after you." And he held open the front passenger door for her. Throwing a blushing smile at her friend she accepted the favor and slid in gracefully, her bag going to the floor by her feet.

Relena returned the smile before dropping her own bag in the seat behind Catherine. She jumped a little when Trowa extended his hand to her and for a moment stared at it blankly. But then a mischievous grin lit her face and she accepted. Forgoing the door completely she slid her butt onto the rear of the car then dropped into her seat. His hand was warm as it closed around hers, sending pleasant chills running up her arm, and as she dropped into her seat and he released her she mourned its loss.

Trying not to watch him take one last sexy puff of his clove, she instead busied herself with rummaging in the bag crammed between her feet while her free hand began to pull at the buttons of her shirt. Trowa literally hopped into the back seat beside her just as she pulled off the uniform shirt. Unaware of her state of undress, he looked at her and immediately she saw his eye go down to the lacy pink bra she was wearing. For a moment all he could do was stare, being fifteen and all, before the sound of Greg's door shutting snapped him out of it and he blushed furiously, looking away. Relena had been caught off guard by the sudden intensity of his look and hadn't meant to just sit there while he stared. But snapping out of her own surprise she shook her head and pulled out her t-shirt from where it had been crammed into the corner of her bag. As Greg turned the car on she tapped Trowa's shoulder to let him know it was ok to look, fighting her own blush as he checked quickly, only to see a tight-fitting camo shirt with the words, "Ha! Now you can't see me!" stamped across her chest. Nodding slightly he faced forward, choosing not to address the awkwardness of the moment before as Relena stretched out a little in the cramped back seat.

Up in front Catherine had also changed, though without the show Relena had given, and instead of the hideous button-down she wore a tight purple tank with a black kitten that was saying something in peeling letters. The shirt did little to hide the black lace bra she wore underneath.

Noticing this, Trowa leaned forward to say something to Catherine about it, but a moment later was jerked back as the car started forward suddenly, the girls squealing in delight, and Relena falling into him. All thoughts of his sister faded into the back of his mind as Relena's small weight settled against him. He knew there was something he had just wanted to do, but with Relena pressed into his side, her face smiling and happy, her honey blond hair streaming in the wind and her summer-sky-blue eyes sparkling, he suddenly couldn't care less. Turning away from her slightly, he lifted his arm free and placed it around her body, as if it were merely more comfortable that way. But a moment later he felt her weight shift and, with a disappointed heart, waited for her to pull away. Instead he suddenly found her head in his lap as she laid out on the backseat, her legs bent so her feet dangled off the seat. With a gentle tug she pulled his hand down from where it had just rested behind her back and brought it to her small, tight stomach, her fingers lightly playing with his, studying his broad palm. He gulped convulsively at the sensation and found himself looking down at her. Golden hair lay across his legs to give her a radiant halo and her impossibly blue eyes seemed to shine with the warmth of the sun itself.

"Hey, be careful you two." Greg called over the sound of the wind, looking back in the rear view mirror. "That's ok with me, but if I get pulled over and you're like that, I'll be in deep shit."

Catherine turned her head to see and her eyes sparkled deviously as her best friend's head in her brother's lap. Relena grinned back through her blush and had to laugh as Cat winked at her before turning back around.

Turning to look back up at Trowa she found a gentle smile gracing his beautiful lips even as a faint red color spread from the bridge of his nose. She had never noticed just how green his eyes were. Looking down again to where her hands were toying with his she tried to watch over the rise and fall of her breasts, enjoying the uncharacteristically brave exploration. She couldn't believe she had just put herself in this position; so close to him, inescapably touching him. And this was without a single sip of alcohol. But a moment later she forgot her amazement as Trowa's other hand began to entangle itself in her hair, his fingers gently passing through the golden strands and sending shivers all down her spine. A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth as her eyes slid closed, breathing in and reveling in the scent of him, his presence all around her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" a soft voice asked close to her face, tinged with concern. She opened her eyes to see Trowa leaning over her in order to be heard over the wind in their ears. He was so close she could have counted the faint freckles half invisible over the bridge of his nose. "It's just that you still look pale." He told her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Really! I swear!" but he still didn't look like he believed her. Desperate, she raised herself from her comfy position, the wind smacking her with a sudden force as she sat up. Turning to him she sidled up close again, leaning in to resume their former intimacy. "Honest!" she breathed, still moving closer. "Scouts honor."

His dark eye glittered at her. "You were never a girl scout." She shrugged at the veiled accusation and donned a cute, innocent look. Her hair flew freely around her, framing her face in a shifting veil of honey-gold. This close he could almost count her eyelashes.

"How can I convince you I'm telling the truth?" she asked, her voice seeming innocent enough. Inside her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She had never been so close to him before. Maybe, if she leaned in just a little more…

"Relena," he intoned softly, his lips parting to form her name.

And then the car lost all momentum as it halted and Greg's voice floated from the front, saying "We're here."

Relena blinked and Trowa's face was gone. Shaking her head a little to clear it of its daze she looked around to the place that they had arrived in. It was one of the poorer neighborhoods of town where every street was crammed with rundown ranches and two to three family homes that were all falling apart. Catherine and Trowa's house was no exception. It was a small, faded, dark green ranch with peeling white trim and a rusted fence. A second floor had been added, the roof seeming to sag all around it as if someone had dropped it there by accident and just decided to leave it. The gate stood partially open, the hinges too rusted to close all the way, and led to an overgrown stone path surrounded by tall, unkempt grass. Here and there strange oddities could be seen poking their heads or various appendages up above the grass, in an overflow of their uncle's eccentric nature.

Returning her focus to the backseat again, Relena realized that Trowa wasn't yet gone, but that he had slid down to the far side of the seat, turning his back on her as he collected his bag. She couldn't tell but she thought his ears looked a little red. Catherine waved a cheery goodbye to them as she got out of the car, but her twin merely muttered his thanks to Greg and left quickly, not even looking at Relena. What was that about, she wondered.

Carefully climbing into the front she dropped into the seat beside Greg who sat there, watching his girlfriend disappear behind her front door. Giving Relena a shy look, he said, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Relena blinked through her blush before sighing. "No, it's alright. I doubt anything would have happened anyways." From the corner of her eye she saw him give her a sympathetic smile, but she didn't turn to look. Instead she sat back in her seat and began the slightly longer car ride home.

Both Greg and Relena lived farther from school than the twins did. In upper state New York nearly all the surrounding area was nice, rich neighborhoods like the one they lived in, but there were still a few more rundown spots like the one they were leaving. The music fought to be heard over the wind howling in her ears as she sat and watched the broken down buildings gradually turn into nicer and larger homes, their size slowly growing into mansions with wide, tidy lawns and greens people to tend them. Soon the outrageously expensive homes were pushing themselves farther back from the road, separated from the outside world by stone walls and wrought iron gates, a sweeping drive leading just out of sight to each wide front door.

Coming to the Darlian estate, Relena directed Greg around a corner to a small side gate. The wrought iron bars broke the high stone wall in a small open space not quite large enough for both Relena and Catherine to walk through side-by-side. It was overgrown with ivy and shaded by several lovely Sakura trees that were beginning to regain their green in preparation for spring bloom. After saying a quick, polite thank you to Greg, she stepped up to the tall, black bars and peered through. Just beyond them she could see her green backyard, the grass trimmed exactly, expertly pruned bushes lined up behind ankle high garden walls, everything carefully organized and perfect. 'Yes,' she thought, 'a perfect prison for pretending that you have none.'

She hesitated with the heavy key that unlocked the gate. What if she didn't go? What if she just turned and left? Just walked away into the evening with only the clothes on her back? She had to suppress a snort. It's not like she'd get very far. Sighing and bracing herself for the unpleasant evening ahead, she turned the key and walked in, her heart sinking with the resounding clack of the lock falling back into place. 'Welcome home, Relena.' She thought sarcastically.

* * *

AN/ First I would like to say that what I wrote here about Steller Sea Lions is true. The information here was found on earths endanered. com (remove spaces). When I was deciding what species to represent here I found it heartbreaking how many animals _are_ on that list. As seen as this is a part of Catherine's personality I will probably be frequently finding ways to insert different causes and things in this story. If there is something (human-, earth-, or animal-related) that you would like to raise awareness about feel free to PM me to tell me about it. I will do research on it and see what I can insert. Thanks! Now if you'd like to make me a happy Fool press the button and review! Or keep reading and review later. Whatever! Thanks to Inazuma-sama for the use of her Five Star System! Now use it! Hee!

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:  
1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!  
2 stars – This story needs a face-lift in the worst possible way…  
3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.  
4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!  
5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?


	4. Chapter 2:3

AN/ Update: As I said in the previous chapter, I had to cut up chapter two into even smaller bits than what was originally posted. Here's 2.3. Enjoy!

**WARNING**: This Chapter contains mild racism, bad parenting, and some language. None of the things written here reflect the author's oppinions. Please don't flame for these things. They will merely be laughed at, doodled upon, and fed to a cat who has an appetite for paper.

Disclaimer: Onward, Shadow! We go to take over control of Gundam Wing! /Fool and Shadow go to battle Sunrise. Some minutes later they return beaten and bloody and running for their lives/ Flee! We own it not!

Living Dreams

Chapter 2.3: mothers and Mothers

Honourable Fool

* * *

Inside she was quickly located by Pagan, their butler, before she could take more than a few steps towards the stairs. He informed her that her mother was waiting in the drawing room to see her and had been for some time. She tried to beg and plead with Pagan not to have to go in there, but the old man only smiled behind his formidable gray moustache and told her she shouldn't keep her mother waiting.

Just as he turned to leave her at the French doors leading to the drawing room Relena called him back, saying, "This had better be your punishing me, because after this anything else would just be cruel and unusual."

She was pretty sure he smiled as he said, "Yes, miss." But it was hard to tell with the great amounts of silver hair that covered his aging face.

Taking a deep breath, hand resting on the brass door handle, she steeled herself for what awaited her, and opened the door, resisting the urge to run in the other direction. The Drawing room was elegantly furnished in large, tastefully patterned furniture and several extravagant ornaments tucked in corners, displayed on shelves and expertly placed through out the room. On the opposite wall from the door stood a large, white marble fireplace that was blazing happily with bright red and orange flames. To her right was another set of glass French doors that opened onto the garden, the pool within sight as long as you sat in the right spot. These doors were open and a cool evening breeze was just beginning to find its way through them. Her mother sat halfway between the fireplace and the doors in a winged chair wearing a silly dress that had no reason for being so nice. Her skin was pale, light brown hairs sticking to her face and neck even as they were swept up into a tight bun that was beginning to fall. She had a martini glass in one hand that was looking low and beside her, on a little marble table top, was a sweating shaker at the ready.

Her slightly blood-shot eyes turned slowly on her daughter and regarded her a moment before she said, "Relena!" as if discovering her for the first time. Attempting a stern look that only increased the vagueness of the one before, she continued in a wavering voice, "Where have you been?"

"I got home as soon as I could, mother." It was hard, but she strongly resisted the urge to scream, 'DUH!'

The little watery eyes narrowed at her and took a moment to examine her appearance. Relena winced. She must look a mess with her honey colored hair all disheveled and windblown, her skirt probably wrinkled from lying in the nurse's office. Her socks were falling down and she was wearing an obnoxious, camouflage shirt. "Who drove you home? Not that Winner girl, I hope. I don't trust her driving. You know what she drives? A coupe. A Mitsubishi, no less! It's not even American! What kind of driver is that?"

"No, mother, it wasn't _Dorothy_." She sighed. "It was Gregory."

"Gregory? Gregory who? Who is this Gregory?"

"Gregory Hollman? From Claire Street?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed again and she could almost see the thoughts running through her mind; the Hollman's were black. They were supposed to be some kind of nouveau riche from the mid-West, but they were black. She just barely repressed a shudder of disgust. "What kind of a car does he have?"

"His parents just bought him a new Porsche Carrera."

Immediately her eyes brightened. Any young boy whose parents were rich enough to buy him a new Porsche was definitely high in her books, no matter his skin color. "You're close with this Mr. Hollman, are you?" her voice was a would-be coy that was lost in its drugged tone.

Relena opened her mouth to respond but paused for a moment. Even through the numbing cloak of pills and alcohol she could see her mother's excitement over this news; that her daughter was finally interacting with wealthy people of worth. This could be used to her advantage. Coughing to cover the pause her mother was too out-of-sorts to notice she said, "Yes, mother, I am." And somehow managed not to wince at her vague glee.

"That's my girl! Finally using what God gave you to get someone worth while!" And her eyes traveled up and down her daughter's body again, taking in her disheveled appearance with a look of approval. "Very good! Well done! Now, when are you seeing him again?"

"Uh… School, I guess. Tomorrow."

Her mother nodded stupidly. "Yes, good. Keep it mysterious, keep them wanting more. Just like your mother taught you. Excellent!" She had to grab onto her skirt to keep her hands from balling into fists. "Now, go upstairs and clean yourself up before your father gets home. We don't want _him_ seeing you in this state." And with that her sodden mother turned happily to her drink, draining it in one swift move, then upending the empty shaker over her glass with a frown.

Relena was shocked, unable to move a foot. Not even one word about her passing out in class. Not even a hint of it. "Is that it?" she asked incredulously before she could stop herself.

Not turning to look at her daughter, she stood and went to the well stocked liquor cabinet and began to mix another drink. Her voice was sharp as she responded, "Well of course that's it. What else is there?" She had had her business and she was sick of Relena's presence now. It was nothing new.

"Today! I…" her voice faltered. Why was she bothering to bring it up?

"Oh, that? Nothing to worry about. I suppose it was hunger? Yes, you'll get used to it. A bit of food deprivation never did a girl harm. And it's about time you started." And her mother dismissed her with an absent wave of her hand.

Never did… Numb disbelief washed over her in a cold wave that settled heavily in her feet. Vaguely she realized her mouth had fallen open and she closed it again as her brain attempted to catch up with what had just been said. It was like someone had just taken her out of deep freeze and was now expecting her to recite the alphabet in German when no one had taught her how. A little deprivation… never did a girl harm? She had to have misheard. There was no way in hell that even someone as vague and stupid as Mrs. Mary Darlian could ever, _ever,_ EVER say something that… that insensitive and idiotic and… She had to have heard wrong. That was it. That was the only explanation there was.

But as she opened her mouth again to say as much she looked at the back of the woman she called 'mother'. What a joke.

Without telling them to do so, her feet turned her around and marched her from the room, managing to carry her up the stairs and down to her own room. It seemed like she walked for miles to her dumb brain. And then the door clicked behind her and she was standing in her large bedroom, and her mind still hadn't caught up yet.

That woman… the one who supposedly carried her, gave birth to her… the one who was supposed to love her more than anyone else on this earth… Mother. It was a joke. It was a title without meaning. It was a cruel and horrible joke that she would be born here, into this privileged world, a damn spoiled rich kid, and the one person who was supposed to care… Everything about her life was a joke.

She looked up from the floor when her private phone line rang. Her feet moved automatically to pick up the phone, something she wondered distantly about as she couldn't actually feel her legs anymore.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Relena! What's up?"_ the voice on the other end asked joyfully.

"Catherine?" Her voice wavered as she spoke the word and suddenly she felt everything crashing down on her. Her knees shook as torrents of rage and anger and hate and hurt filled her, swirling inside her like a hurricane.

"_Relena? What's wrong?"_ her friends voice was worried and the sound broke her.

"AAAAAAARGH! I can't believe her!" She screamed into the receiver, forgetting to pull it away from her mouth to save her friend's ears. "She just… She's such… I HATE her Catherine! I hate them! I fucking hate them! How can she say that to me? How can she… ARGH!"

"_Whoa! Relena, breathe! Just breathe girl! Tell me what happened."_

She shook with barely constrained rage as she screamed into the phone, angrily dashing away the furious tears that came to her eyes. It took several minutes to relate what had only lasted at most two as she kept interrupting herself with furious, heated comments. "Can you believe it? She said that!" she pulled a face and mimicked a high voice. "'A little food deprivation…' How about she try a little deprivation of her own! That's what I should have said! And then that… that bitch she said, 'it's about time'. She thinks that I… Ergh! I hate her! I fucking hate her! Why can't she just OD and die already?"

"_Relena, you don't mean that!"_

"Yes I do! I can't… I just… ARGH!" She roared one final time and her knees finally gave out as she collapsed on the bed, unintelligible save for the tears and sobs that made their way over the phone she still held to her ear, a single small life-line in her sea of despair.

"_Shhhh, my dear! It's alright, Relena. Just let it all out. It's ok. You don't need her, babe. I love you, Relena. Just cry it all out, darling. I'm here for you. I love you, babe."_ She kept saying, over and over. It was all she could do, so far from her best friend. Relena could hear how her heart broke for her and she hated being so weak and selfish, but she just couldn't stop crying. All her anger and rage had left her in a great and sudden rush and now she was curled up shivering and crying on her bed, with nothing but a phone to cling to. It was pitiful, she knew, but as the soft, cooing sounds her friend was making began to take their effect and calm her, she was so grateful and so tired she didn't care how pitiful it was.

Her sobs subsiding, Relena felt how exhausted her body was, still trembling where it lay across the covers. Catherine had gone quiet on the other end, listening to the after shock of Relena's break down. But she was there. Even in the silence, her presence was there beside her, on the bed next to her, cooling her hot, tired body with its love, drying her tears. The knowledge filled her with a warmth in her very soul that healed her pain and took away the numb feeling the woman called 'mother' had left behind. It made her whole again.

"Hey." She whispered at last.

"_Hey, hon. How you doin?"_ she asked gently.

Relena sighed, and again there was silence. "I'm sorry."

"_Ah! No apologizing! I refuse to accept it! There's nothing to apologize for!"_ her voice was firm and light, but it softened as she continued. _"All this shows is that you're human, like the rest of us. And that's good to know, especially under that rich kid exterior."_ A soft chuckle came across the line and Relena smiled, knowing Catherine would sense it even if she couldn't see it. _"How you doin, hon?"_ she asked again.

"Tired." Relena confessed, stretching her body out on the bed experimentally, half expecting it to protest. It was cold and she shivered as the chill touched her exposed skin, solidifying the salt paths on her face.

"_Yea? After all that I'm not surprised. I would be too."_

"Yea. Catherine?"

"_Hm, love?"_

She breathed in deeply, marveling at how heavy her own chest felt, feeling the damp that clung to her eyelashes as she closed her eyes. "Thank you." She breathed into the calm.

Catherine was smiling, she could feel it, and in that moment the two girls needed no words as they loved each other silently in the mysterious ways of best friends.

After a moment of silence Catherine spoke again. _"So, I have something of interest to relate."_

Relena felt herself raise an eyebrow and almost laughed when she remembered her friend couldn't see it. "Oh, really? And what is that?"

"_It seems you have completely bewitched my brother."_

She felt a warm blush come over her cheeks, but tired not to let it into her voice. "What do you mean?"

Catherine laughed, the sound sweet and bell-like even over the phone. Relena loved that laugh. _"After we got into the house Trowa was so dazed he nearly walked into a wall! Hm! And then he practically stumbles down the basement stairs trying to avoid our uncle, closed the door to his room and hasn't been heard of since._"

Relena blinked at the new warm feeling that was taking the place of the old. "Oh?"

"_And you know Uncle Jim. He asked me what was wrong and all I could do was laugh! The poor man was so confused."_

"I see."

"_It seems, Relena, that you left him dazed and confused._"

Her blush deepened at her best friend's words. "Catherine, I…"

But she laughed through whatever it was Relena was going to say. _"Don't worry about it! This is a good thing! I know that you've had feelings for ea_…_ for my brother for a while now."_

"Wha– How?" she stuttered, sitting up in bed.

"_Oh, c'mon Relena! It's pretty obvious! The awkward silences, the long stares, playing with his 'balls' and then today in Greg's car_…_"_ For a moment Catherine just laughed, too overcome with natural joy to continue. _"But it doesn't matter how I know. The point is you seem to have left quite the impression on my brother."_

Relena smiled as she drew her knees up close, allowing herself to fully feel the joy that was desperate to shine out at Catherine's words. 'Left an impression on him, did I?' She began to giggle and continued to do so the rest of the time her friend was teasing her and expounding upon the dazed expression on her twin's impassive face.

It was more than an hour later that Relena hung up the phone and she was still grinning from what Catherine had told her earlier. A great bubble of joy had filled the empty space her mother had left within her and erased all memory of it. All she could think about was Trowa Barton; tall, handsome, quiet, strange Trowa.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Opening it a crack she found Matilda standing in the hall in her horrid grey uniform.

"Please, miss," she curtsied, ignoring Relena's face at the required honorific. "Your father is home and dinner is ready. Your mother sent me to get you."

"Thank you, 'Tilda, but please tell my parents that I'm still unwell and I'm not very hungry."

The young woman quirked an eyebrow at her young mistress and allowed her respective manner to drop a little as she asked accusingly, "And what am I to tell Pagan."

Relena sighed, wincing a little. "Please tell him that I'm sorry but right now I do not have the energy to spend another second with either of those–"

"Yes, miss." She curtsied again, her tone returning to formality. But when she stood up straight she gave Relena a wink before walking off. She dearly loved that maid, like she loved most of the service people that had worked for her family for so long. They were more like family than the people downstairs who were demanding her presence for dinner.

Closing the door again and going into her room, she thought about them. Matilda was such a sweet young woman who had worked for them since she was 18. At odd moments she would allow herself to joke and laugh with Relena, usually at her parent's expense, and she was very useful when it came to sneaking out, around or away from her parents.

Pagan, however, held a great amount of respect for her father as a man, even if not for him as a parent or his wife. He cared a great deal about Relena and was not happy with her when she chose to skip out or do things he deemed 'un-lady-like'. He would not be happy with her tonight. And she had a feeling her father wouldn't be either. Unlike her mother he had not had the opportunity to tell her off and he would be displeased with her excuse. Luckily for her Mother was quite pleased with her, and a few well put compliments would win him over. She could already see with disgust how she would primp and coo expertly even in her drug-satiated state, and how easily she would win over the weak mind of her father. He was never weak in business or life, until it came to Mary. Then he was nothing more than a soggy dishtowel; completely useless.

Not long afterwards there was a soft knock on her door again, and she hurried over to open it and let Pagan in. As predicted he was carrying a large tray with a few covered plates and a glass of juice. Faintly she could smell her delicious dinner as the steam from the hot food found its way through small crevices between the covers and the plates. The old butler placed the tray down on her writing desk where she had already cleared a place and then turned a pair of stern, gray eyes on her from underneath his bushy gray eyebrows.

"Before you say anything," she began, having anticipated this as well, "I want you to know that under no circumstances am I trying to starve myself. First of all you are much too watchful to allow me to do this even if I wanted to. Second of all if it is something my mother would approve of then I have no intention of ever doing anything of the sort." One of his thick eyebrows arched a little, but he allowed her to continue. "I know you hate it when I do this sort of thing, but I lied to get out of dinner because I can't… I couldn't stand the idea of having to sit there with my mother. She was… worse than usual today." She ended a bit lamely. But the happy bubble thoughts of Trowa had put in her was still glowing and she had no desire to remind herself of the incident from earlier.

She stood there, hands clasped before her skirt, contrite and apologetic, yet firm enough in her shoulders and the line of her back that she was not about to reconsider her decision. Pagan watched her for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Miss Relena, what ever am I going to do with you?" he asked in his soft voice that she loved so much.

Her heart lifted at his words and she smiled before giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, Pagan." She mumbled into his shoulder. "But thank you."

He returned the hug easily, his old body squeezing hers gently before releasing her. Pagan still gave her a lecture in his wavering yet firm voice, but he was forced to cut it short as he was still expected to wait on her parents. He left her as she began to dig hungrily into her meal, a smile hiding behind his gray moustache.

Relena hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she had smelt Pagan's delicious cooking. Forgetting entirely about annoying parents or school problems she ate her dinner happily, feeling that the day had turned out fairly well after all. But as she got to the last few bits, her stomach now satisfyingly full, her mind wandered back to Trowa. Just his name echoing in her mind made her smile.

She abandoned the last couple bites to go and lay down on her bed, thinking only about the boy that was her best friend's brother. Since meeting the two of them freshman year and becoming friends with them she had slowly grown bolder and bolder. But still, just the idea of what she had done this afternoon… laying her head in his lap. She was surprised by herself, with how aggressive a move that had been. And yet it was so worth it.

Closing her eyes she was able to imagine it in her mind. She wanted to solidify every perfect detail in her memory; the way the wind howled over her head, tugging at his long bangs, the way his eyes sparkled like dark emeralds, the faint blush that touched his pale face. She wanted to remember the feel of his fingers in her hair, the way his hand cupped her head, cradling it. She wanted to remember his hand in hers, lying heavily on her stomach, her fingers entwining with his and then releasing again to explore his palm, touching the small calluses he had from playing guitar. She had loved the feel of the rough spots on her soft skin, so different and yet familiar. His hand had been so large it could easily encompass her own, overpower her, if he wanted. But he had let it sit relaxed on her belly, let her play with it and tickle it and he never moved to stop her. She could still feel the heavy weight of it on her body if she tried. She remembered the sweet, lingering scent of his clove surrounding her, filling her body along with his own heady scent, and she wondered if she would have been able to taste it on his lips. Those lips that curled so sweetly…

Slowly Relena began to drift to sleep, her mind and thoughts lost in the memory of Trowa in the back of Greg's car.

* * *

AN/ Mm-hm! Quite the crush! Again, her parents are highly OOC, but I don't really care! I'm all set with that. I can deal with any annoyance at it you want to throw at me. As long as you review! In the next chapter we actually get to see some more boys. And we get to find out what happened to the boy in the car. Hmmm... who was it? Do you know? I do! Is he alright? What happened? Why did it happen? Should I shut up and let you review? Oh. KK. Inazuma-sama's five star guide is below. Use it or I'll set Wufei on you! TTFN!

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:  
1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!  
2 stars – This story needs a face-lift in the worst possible way…  
3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.  
4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!  
5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?


End file.
